Chapter 1/Search for the truth
(Back of Reba's house) SCIS and SI agents are in the back of Reba's house scanning the area as agent Scully walks over to Typhuss. Admiral we've gone over this place with every scan we can think of and we think that its some kind of monster that killed those agents and your cousin Scully says as she looks at Typhuss. Before Typhuss could answer an Asgard transporter beam appears and beams down Captain Tyson, Lieutenant Commander Doral and Lieutenant Commander Tucker. What the hell are those three doing here? Scully says as she looks at Typhuss. I don't know, Dana says Typhuss as he looks at Dana. We decided to come down and help you Typhuss we got the footage from the camera's you installed around the house in case they were ever taken hostage John says as he looks at Typhuss. What did you find, Captain? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. It was the Alliance John says as he looks at Typhuss, Dana, and Fox. The Alliance we've not heard from them since SG-1 put a bounty on Netan's head Dana says as she looks at Typhuss. No, the last time we heard from them was in 2384 when they attacked Icarus Base for the second time and when the Lucian Alliance tried to take over Destiny says Typhuss as he looks at Dana. But why would they want to mess with us we've got the Home Fleet Dana says as she looks Captain Tyson. True but we picked up tachyon emissions leaving Earth's orbit at this hour Captain Tyson says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Damn, this revenge for not letting them take control of Destiny, Cheyenne is not dead, she is alive and I know who took her it was Commander Kiva says Typhuss as he looks at John. Damn, that woman is always getting under my skin John says as he looks at Typhuss. Uh excuse me who is Kiva? Scully asked both John and Typhuss. A Commander in the Lucian Alliance and she lead the invasion of Destiny says Typhuss as he looks at Dana. And she also tried to takeover the Kingston as well Captain Tyson says as he looks at Agent Scully. Do you have an idea where they're at? Agent Scully says as she looks at Captain Tyson. No, when the cargo vessel left orbit they put in our prefix codes shutting the ship down including sensors Captain Tyson says as he looks at Agent Scully. What the hell am I doing, I'm going after Kiva says Typhuss as he starts to leave. Agent Mulder walks over to Scully. Typhuss before the ship shut down she sent this databurst to the ops console that I downloaded for you to read John said as he hands Typhuss the padd. If I see the Intrepid I'll slit the girl's throat and send her blood over to you-Commander Kiva. I'm not going to let this stop me from going after Cheyenne says Typhuss as he looks at John. Come on let's take the Kingston John says as he looks at Typhuss. Sorry Captain, not this time, I'm going on Voyager but the Kingston can come as well says Typhuss as he looks at John. We'd be happy to help John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss nods and they both are beamed to the Kingston and Voyager. Agents Scully and Mulder with Olivia Benson also beam aboard Voyager. (Space, Earth orbit) Both ships are in orbit around the planet. (Kingston main bridge) Captain Tyson sat in the command chair. Kingston to Voyager we're ready to depart Captain Tyson says as he looks at the main viewer. All right, let's go says Typhuss on the viewscreen. Set course for Alliance space warp nine Mr. Cole Captain Tyson says as he looks at the helm officer. Aye, sir course set and laid in Lieutenant Cole says as he looks at the console. Engage Captain Tyson says as he looks at him. Mr. Cole inputs the commands and pressed the warp button. (Space) The Kingston jumps to warp, then Voyager cranks up her nacelles and then jumps to warp as well.